Percy Jackson: Outcast
by Dragon627000
Summary: After a revolutionary experiment, Percy is framed for murdering his friends. Ousted from his home, Percy is imprisoned in a near featureless dimension. He is then put in a coma for 30 years from a tragic accident. A new evil rises on Earth, and the Olympians need their Hero once again. Now having the power to destroy Primordials, Percy comes to the rescue. Will they accept him?
1. Chapter 1

**Percy Jackson: Outcast**

 **Third-Person POV**

In a dark, desolate plane, a lone entity walks alone. Once the Hero of Olympus, the Son of Poseidon is ousted and doomed to be alone for the rest of eternity. For a crime he didn't commit, he is cursed to wear an armor that cannot be removed, that is conjoined with his flesh. But eventually, the gods will need their hero once again, but this time, against a foe lost to the pages of time. This is Percy Jackson: Outcast.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Percy, come here!" Annabeth called from the laundry room. "What is it, Annabeth?" asked Percy. "I need you for something!" she replied. "OK, I'm coming." Percy walked down the stairs of his apartment to his basement, to see what his fiancé wanted. They got engaged a month after the defeat of Gaea. He took her out to Montauk for an expensive dinner, provided by Hestia, then travelled to the lake at Camp Half-Blood and proposed to her under the moonlight.

Six months later, they moved into an apartment in Brooklyn that was payed for by Poseidon and Athena, who temporarily ceased their feud to help with the couple's wedding plans and housing. After another six months, Percy's birthday was coming up in a week and Annabeth was trying to get him out of the house to plan his surprise party. "What is it Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"I need you to go to Calypso's island so that you can help Leo with a project that he's working on." replied Annabeth."Ok, but when I come back, you owe me a good time." Percy said huskily. Percy grabbed Annabeth and tured her around, kissing her on the lips. She placed a hand on his chest as he grabbed one of her ass-cheeks. He licked her lips, asking for entrance, and she happily obliged. Percy explored Annabeth's mouth with his tongue, finding every nook and cranny. Soon, the two separated, needing precious oxygen. Percy kissed Annabeth one last time before releasing her from his grasp. "Bye Annabeth, I'm looking forward to tonight." he said.

Percy opened the door to the garage and got into his car, a 2017 Maserati Spyder, a present from his mother and Paul. He turned on the car and revved, relishing in the sound of the engine. After a minute, Percy opened the garage and pulled out of the driveway, for the last time in his demigod life.

He drove to Camp Half-Blood and parked his car in front of Half-Blood Hill. Percy walked over to Thalia's tree, and pet Peleus, even though he was no longer guarding the Golden Fleece. As a reward for protecting Camp Half-Blood, Zeus removed the spell binding Thalia to the tree, so that she wouldn't have to rely on a magical item to keep her alive.

Percy walked to the stables, waving at his friends that passed by. He got to the stable that held Blackjack, his trusted steed and friend. "Hey, boss. How ya doing? How's Annabeth?" he asked. "She's good, but I need a favor from you." "What is it? Are we flying somewhere? I need to stretch my legs and wings." said Blackjack. "We are flying somewhere. I need you to take me to Calypso's island so that I can help Leo with his new project." replied Percy. "No problem, boss. Just hop on and I'll take off." Percy got onto his friend's back and grabbed hold of the reigns. Blackjack started to run towards the lake, quickly gaining speed. As they approached, Percy kind of thought that Blackjack would crash them into the lake, as a practical joke, but Blackjack pulled up into the air at the last second.

Percy enjoyed the wind going through his hair, which still had its windblown look even though it was shorter than it was before. As they were flying around, Percy and Blackjack flew over Circe's island, seeing that it was now being controlled by Hylla and the Amazonians. He looked and saw Hylla and Reyna walking on the beach. The two sisters saw him and waved. Percy waved back and continued on his way to his destination.

He soon fell asleep, letting Blackjack take over. Little did he know that when he woke up, his life would change forever.

 _Linebreak (6 Hours Later)_

Percy woke up as Blackjack was preparing to land. He spread his wings to catch the air, in order to lessen the speed of their descent. As they approached the ground, Percy recognized the place where he was imprisoned a few years back. Blackjack circled them down towards the ground and landed on the beach. Percy felt that the atmosphere of the island was weird, since you could usually either hear Calypso singing in her garden, or the sounds of machines coming from Leo's warehouse. However, not a single sound was heard throughout the island.

Percy told Blackjack to wait for him at the beach and Percy left to go investigate. "Leo! Calypso! Are you here?!" called Percy. He went to the garden to see if Calypso was working in it. Percy looked around for a few moments, admiring the everlasting beauty of the garden and then went towards Leo's warehouse. "Hey Leo! I'm here for that project that you needed help with! Where are you?!" Percy called.

Percy walked through the warehouse, looking at Leo's many great, and terrible, inventions and weapons. One wall was made up of some kind of screen that had hundreds of blueprints and schematics floating around on it. Percy looked through them, admiring the designs that could be useful to the Olympians. There was a design for swords that would release a poison onto the blade with the push of a button. There was another for Celestial Bronze communication devices, that would allow for demigods to call for help without monsters catching their scent. Percy moved on and saw that Leo's mechanical dragon, Festus, was currently eating some scrap metal that was left in the corner of the building.

"Hey Festus, do you know where Leo is? I was told that he needed my help with something." asked Percy. Festus replied with his intricate metal-grinding language that Leo and Calypso were inside of their house. Percy petted Festus on his nose and made his way to the house. ' _Knock, knock knock!_ ' Percy waited at the door, listening for a reply, until he heard the sound of metal clanking on the other side.

Percy was met with the smiling face of Calypso, who was holding a vase with roses in it. "Hi Calypso, how are you doing?" "I'm fine, Percy. Please come in. Leo is waiting for you in the basement." said Calypso. Percy nodded to her and went down the stairs into the basement. He was met with the overwhelming scent of motor oil and the heat of a furnace. In no time, Percy started to sweat as he descended into Leo's man-cave/forge, where he would help Leo with his new project.

"Hey, Leo, where are you?!" yelled Percy. Percy walked around and out of the corner of his eye, he noticed an armor stand in the corner of the room. He walked over to it and admired the craftsmanship of the armor. The armor was composed of Stygian Iron plating forming the cuirass, gauntlets, and boots with Celestial Bronze accents on the chestpiece, sleeves, and legs of the armor. Lining the armor were what looked like light pipes running across the length of the armor. As Percy was engrossed in the armor, he failed to notice the presence sneaking up behind him.

"Hey Percy." Percy jolted up and screamed "Ahh!" Leo started cracking up as Percy was regaining his composure. "Leo, don't do that? You almost gave me a heart attack!" yelled Percy as he clutched his chest. "Ha ha, sorry Percy. I thought you would have heard me since you're experienced in battle. But, I guess not. By the way, you screamed like a little girl when I scared you." said Leo in between laughs. "Anyways, what's the project that you need my help with." "You know that armor that you were staring at earlier?" asked Leo.

"Yeah, what about it?" replied Percy. "That's the project. I needed someone to help me test it. And since your a more experienced fighter than all of our friends, you're the best candidate." "So what's the armor supposed to do?" asked Percy. "I designed the armor to be able to improve the performance of the wearer. It improves strength, agility, stamina, and intelligence a hundred-fold." said Leo proudly. "Ok, so how is the armor supposed to improve intelligence?" asked Percy.

"It contains a state-of-the-art computer system that syncs itself into the mind of the wearer via a chip that is fused to the back of the brain by means of surgery. There is also a touchscreen hidden in the left gauntlet that shows you information, such as your location, vitals, and whatever you search on various engines. There are even games on it in case you get board." replied Leo. "OK, I think I'm ready. But are you going to install the computer chip to my brain?" asked Percy. "Yes, we will be doing that first. Percy, follow me to the surgery table for the installation of the chip. Apollo is waiting for you."

Percy followed Leo to the table where Apollo was waiting, dressed in a surgical uniform with latex gloves and a face mask on.

"Percy, please lay down on the table. I will have you breath in nitrous oxide to put you to sleep. Afterwards, I will proceed with the surgery." said Apollo. Leo left and came back with a tank of nitrous oxide that had a breathing mask with a tube attached to it. Percy laid down omn the table and Leo placed the mask on his face. In no time, Percy fell asleep and Apollo started his work in Percy.

 _Linebreak (16 Hours Later)_

"Good he's awake, now we can start the tests." said Leo. "Hey, Percy, how are you feeling?" asked Apollo. Percy groggily sat up and looked at Leo and Apollo. "How long was I out?" Percy asked. "You were out for sixteen hours, but I'm surprised. It only took me two hours to complete the surgery, and it took you the other fourteen hours to heal completely, after I injected some nectar directly into you bloodstream." replied Apollo. "Normally it would take months for someone to recovery from a surgery like that, but it only took you a series of hours. You must have really advanced physical resilience to have recovered that quickly." said Leo.

Percy reached his hand to the back of his head and felt around. He touched a scxar that was new to his hand and then tapped it. Percy was met with the sound of metal when he tapped the spot. "Percy, are you ready to don the armor and proceed with the tests?" asked Leo. "Yeah, can you guys help me up?" replied Percy.

The two helped Percy up and put the armor on him. The lights on the armor glowed a sea blue color when it was activated. Percy started to walked around the basement, getting a feel for the armor, as he was thinking about what this armor could do. He clenched his fists closed and turned around. "I'm ready." said Percy. Leo and Apollo left up the stairs, to prepare for the tests that they would conduct outside of the house. Percy quickly followed and was met with the evening sky.

The moon shined brightly, Percy thinking that Artemis would have to be in a good mood for this to happen. "OK, Percy. The first thing we're going to test is your strength. Go over to the warehouse and see if you can lift Festus. He agreed to do this under the condition that he is provided with more scrap metal after this is over." said Leo. Percy went to Leo's warehouse and lifted Festus. He carried the metal dragon over his head as he made his way back to Leo and Apollo. "Is this enough for strength, or should I lift him up with my pinkie?" asked Percy. "Try to lift him with your pinkie and see what happens." replied Leo.

Percy complied and picked up the giant dragon as if it was weightless. Leo marked a check on the clipboard that he was holding, confirming that Percy passed the first test. "OK. Percy, now go over to Calypso's garden and run back over to the warehouse. I'm going to be using a radar gun to determine your speed." announced Leo. Percy did as he was told and bade his way to Calypso's garden. He took a deep breath, then he took his first step. Percy went towards the warehouse at superhuman speeds, in which the likes of Hermes would be proud of.

Leo fired the gun as Percy went passed and read that it said '250 mph'. Before he almost collided with the building, Percy slid himself to a stop. Leo checked off the clipboard again, thinking that so far the results were above what he projected them to be.

"Percy, for the third test, I'm going to have you run through the obstacle course that I have constructed for you and I will time your performance. Ready?" asked Leo. The obstacle course was comprised of lava pits that you have to jump over, poison-dipped arrows that fire from holes in fake rocks, a replica of the lava wall from Camp Half-Blood, and robotic monsters that attack you."I was born ready. I feel like I can do anything, this will be a piece of cake." replied Percy. "OK, get ready, get set, GO!" yelled Leo. Percy took off and went through the course like it was nobody's business. He was jumping over the pits in a single bound, he simply ran through the monster lookalikes, turning them to scrap without a single scratch.

He dodged the arrows like Neo from The Matrix, and he slid under the ones that he couldn't doidge with the Matrix technique. Percy vaulted over the lava wall with a single push and landed a yard in front of Leo and Apollo. Leo paused the stopwatch and it said '30 Sec'. Percy was panting as he walked over to Leo and Apollo. "So, how'd I do?" asked Percy breathlessly. "You completed it in thirty seconds. I don't think anybody has ever done something that intense in such a little amount of time." said Leo as he marked two more boxes on his clipboard.

"Percy, for the last test, I'm going to gauge how much information you process in a second. I will then have you and Apollo check your vitals to make sure everything is running smoothly." said Leo. "How do I activate the computer?" asked Percy. "You just have to think about what you want it to do, and the computer will take care of the rest." answered Leo."OK, I'm ready." said Percy. Leo took out a tablet that was synced with the chip to calculate the processing speed/information that Percy would gather in a second. "OK, you processed 500 million pieces of information in one second. Now I need to to make the computer check your vitals. Press the gauntlet and the screen will appear." instructed Leo.

"It says that breathing is normal, my heart is beating at a normal pace, and everything is functioning properly." said Percy as he looked at the screen. "Apollo, did you get the same results?" asked Leo. "I did. It looks like all of the tests are successful, so with that, I'll take my leave." said Apollo. He summoned his chariot and then drove away in a bright ball of fire. "Come on, Percy. It's getting late and I'm sure that Calypso has made dinner. Let's go back to the house." said Leo.

The two went back to the house, and Leo opened the door. The two were assaulted with the smell of decaying flesh. Percy and Leo pinched their noses closed and held their breath, knowing full well what the smell was, death. They advanced further into the house, and what they saw immediately brought tears to Leo's eyes. Calypso was laying on the floor of the kitchen with her throat slit, blood pooling around her lifeless body. The two rushed forward and Leo started to cradle his dead girlfriend.

Leo sat down in the corner of the room and rocked while burying his face in Calypso's long, soft, brown hair. He looked up in tears and asked, "Who would do this? Why her?" Percy sat down next to Leo and patted him on the back. Leo cried for a few more minutes before setting Calypso's body back down and closing her eyes, laying her down to reside in Elysium. Leo and Percy got up and Percy embraced Leo in a brotherly hug, consoling him over his girlfriend's murder. Leo left from Percy's grasp and took a deep breath. He wiped his eyes and leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Huh. My father is going to be here soon, since he was coming over for dinner and I'm going to see if he can talk to Zeus to get Atlas to come too the fune-ahh!" Blood splashed from Leo's throat and he put a hand to his neck. In a fit of rage, Percy pulled out his sword, Riptide, and slashed at the air. He managed to cut the murderer on the arm, but the killer managed to escape. Percy stood and looked at the bodies of his slaughtered friends, their blood beginning to mix together in the center of the kitchen.

A flash appeared from behind Percy and there was Hephaestus, dressed in a tuxedo, prepared to dine with his son and his girlfriend. A look of shock came over his face as he saw the blood drip off of Percy's blade and the gigantic blood puddle spread across the room that led up to the slit throats of Hephaestus' son and his girlfriend. Percy looked down at the carnage and then at Riptide and said, "Wait, this isn't what you think. I-" Hephaestus trapped Percy in a forcefield that would render the prisoner unable to move and unable to speak. He teleported himself and Percy directly to Olympus in order to punish the killer of his son.

 _Linebreak (12 Hours Later)_

"Bring the prisoner in!" announced Zeus. Armored Cyclopes brought Percy into the throne room in chains. He was only dressed in a pair of boxers and he was held in place in front of Zeus, who had his master bolt ready to be deployed in case Percy did something rash and tried to escape. The rest of the Olympians stood up from their thrones and looked down upon their prisoner. They all had looks of disgust on their faces as Zeus began the trial.

"Perseus Jackson, you are hereby commited to the murder of Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, and Calypso, daughter of Atlas. You have made yourself an enemy to the guards and are hereby sentenced to an eternity of solitude. All in favor for the punishment of this traitor?" asked Zeus. All of the Olympiams raised their hands, including Poseidon, who looked upon his most prized son like garbage in the street. "OK, now let's get to the punishment. You are cursed to wear the armor that you performed these heinous acts in, but with different attributes. Hephaestus, please take the floor and tell Perseus what the rest of his punishment shall be." said Zeus. He returned to his throne and Hephaestus proceeded with his punishment.

"The armor that I will cast upon your body will be cursed to weaken your body to that of a senile old person, to the point of which you will be almost unable to move. You will not be able to remove the armor for as long as yoiu live. I will make the chip attached to the back of your brain override all functionality your brain once had. You will become unable to speak, hear, or smell, but I will allow you to retain your senses of touch and sight. You will have no recollection of any memories that you have ever had, including the situation that you are in. So, I bid you goodbye and may you have everlasting torment where we send you." said Hephaestus as he went back to his throne.

The gods all drew their godly weapons and pointed them at Percy. The last thing that Percy heard was a single word that Poseidon had said.

"Disappointment." The gods fired their weapons, transporting Percy to the plane where he would walk alone, where they hoped that he would remain for eternity.

 **(A/N:) So how did you guys enjoy this first chapter? Please review and PM any comments or suggestions you have for future chapters. BTW, the next chapter will feature Percy's POV, so look out for that. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy Jackson: Outcast Chapter 2**

 _ **Last Time**_

The gods all drew their godly weapons and pointed them at Percy. The last thing that Percy heard was a single word that Poseidon had said.

"Disappointment." The gods fired their weapons, transporting Percy to the plane where he would walk alone, where they hoped that he would remain for eternity.

 **NOW:**

 **Third-Person POV**

A portal opened up in the dimension known only as the Void, a place where nothingness was infinite, and the sounds of its victims were lost to the wind. There was mountainous terrain covering the expanse of the place. The ground and rocks were all colored black and the sky was grey with lightning clouds littering the sky. Out stepped a figure that was dressed in armor that had never been seen by human eyes. The person in question wandered around for a moment, completely oblivious to the would around him. He moved around as if he was drunk, stumbling around and falling on almost every step.

On one of these steps, he walked off of a cliff and fell one hundred feet to the ground. He made no attempt to get back up, as he fell unconscious from the landing.

Up above, a storm was rapidly brewing, a storm that would change the face of the Void forever. The winds began to pick up and rain began to fall. Thunder and lightning covered the sky as cracks began to form in the ground. Debris flew through the air as the winds continued to bring havoc to the world below. Mountains broke and crumbled, being lifted from their bases and thrown through the air. These mountains started to cover Percy in a rough blanket of rock and dust.

Even after he was covered, Percy continued to lay on the ground. Barely any air reached his dirt-filled lungs as he was smothered into a comatose state. The storm went on for hours, those hours soon turned into days. Those days turned into weeks, and those weeks into months.

Soon enough, years passed and the Olympians eventually forgot about their so-called traitorous Hero. Later on, even Percy's closest friends and relatives forgot about his existence. Annabeth moved on and settled down with a son of Apollo, who acted as a shoulder to lean on after the betrayal of her ex-fiancé. Leo and Calypso had a memorial erected in their honor, to be forever remembered as the victims of Perseus Jackson.

Percy was to be known as the Butcher of Olympus, no longer his true name, and there would be a day where they would burn armor-clad dummies that wielded daggers.

Meanwhile, Percy was buried under tons of dirt and rock, in a seemingly eternal sleep that could only be broken from an outside source. The entire dimension of the Void was now a desert of rocky, dusty hills that littered the environment, entire mountains were turned into moumnds of dust that Percy was among. There Percy would reside among the rock and debris, waiting for a day where he could escape from his rocky hell.

A lone entity formed at the top of the cliff that Percy fell off of and peered down at the destruction below. It descended down to the rubble and began to move it with its mind. It discovered the body of Percy Jackson, barely noticeable under layers of rock and dust that have built up over a decade of storms. It picked up Percy and carried him away from the hill that became his home.

 **Poseidon's POV**

I was sitting in the throne room, waiting for the winter solstice meeting to begin, as I felt a harsh rumbling in the ground. I knew that it wasn't caused by me, so I stayed seated in my throne, waiting for the others to arrive. As if on cue, eleven flashes of light appeared in the throne room. "Did you feel that?" I asked them. Every single one of them nodded their heads as I shrunk into my chair.

Zeus went to the middle of the floor and addressed us all. "As you all know, a shaking passed through the world. It was caused by an unknown source and we have no idea where it came from. Hades, have any of the Titans tried to escape from Tartarus?" asked Zeus. Hades closed his eyes for a moment, trying to detect any pandemonium happening in the Underworld.

Soon, Hades opened his eyes and responded, "No, nothing serious is happening in Tartarus. The Titans are all locked in their cages, asleep from the sedation spell that I had Hecate place on them. Whatever caused those vibrations must be pretty powerful to rival Poseidon's domain." "Everyone," said Zeus, "We should search the world for the source of this power. We should be wary of other gods because they don't like it when other gods are in their jurisdiction. So be careful. All in favor?" All of us raised our hands, completely in favor of this decision.

One by one, we all teleported out, determined to find the source of this power. I looked back for one last time, thinking that it couldn't be that bad, before I flashed away to start searching.

 **Percy POV**

I felt a tapping on my shoulder, thinking that it was just Annabeth trying to wake me up. "Mm, five more minute." I said drowsily. **'WAKE UP'** I heard from inside my head. I jolted up and began to look at my surroundings. I was sitting on a large rock that was made to act as a bed of sorts, but it was pretty uncomfortable so I decided to stand up. I stretched for a couple minutes, since it felt like I haven't moved in years.

"OK, now where am I ?" I asked myself. **"You are in the Void."** said a voice that sounded ancient and wise, as if it held the knowledge of the universe within it.

"Who said that?" I asked while looking up and around me. A figure began to manifest itself in front of me, taking the shape of an old man. He had silver hair that was actually very full for his age and had a beard that grew down to the bottom of his neck. He was wearing a completely white suit that was complemented with white shoes as well. The man had a white cane that had a white dragon head on the top. I could tell that the man was some kind of god, but he had an aura that said that he was all-powerful, but was all-knowing at the same time.

He started to walk toward me as he said, **"I said that Perseus. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Void, the father of Chaos, the Creator of the Universe, and the father of Order, the Creator of Energy. I have come here for three things. Number one, I came to recover you from your punishment and from the rock. Number two, you are needed on Earth for something that is greater than almost all of us. And number three, I came to give you a gift."** "OK, what happened to make it so that you had to save me? What am I needed for on Earth? And what is this gift?" I asked him.

 **"First of all, I have to tell you something. What you're about to hear may shock you or anger you, so keep your emotions in check. You are no longer known as Percy Jackson. You are called the Butcher of Olympus, since you are the killer of Leo Valdez and Calypso. Every year, they burn armor-clad dummies that represent you. But I know that you didn't kill them. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. This happened thirty years ago. You have been trapped here for thirty years, Perseus."** said Void.

"Then why do they need me?! They betrayed me! They think I'm a killer even though I had nothing to do with it!" I screamed in a fit of rage. I walked over to a rock and punched it. The rock had a vibration go through it, then it exploded in a cloud of debris. I crouched down and dropped my head into my hands. I started to cry, thinking that my life was ruined. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, comforting me in my sorrow. They made me feel instantly better, as if all of my troubles were forgotten.

After several minutes, I slowly started to get up and said, "Thank you, Void. You have no idea what this means to me. **" Don't thank me yet, I still haven't given you my gift or told you what the Olympians need you for. "** said Void.

 **"There is a danger arising on Earth, Perseus. An evil that is so powerful, that it could murder the gods with a single touch. An evil so old, that it almost rivals me. Its name is Nothing, my younger brother. My polar opposite. You see, our father imprisoned him on Earth, for a crime that he did commit. He tried to kill Chaos, my daughter, when she was a baby. My father didn't take kindly for someone trying to murder his infant grandchild, so he imprisoned him in a black hole, which eventually became Earth."**

 **"But now,"** Void continued, **"he is escaping. Once he does, he will bring destruction to the entire universe. He will not stop until he feels Chaos' dead body in his hands, therefore bringing an end to the universe."** finished Void. I walked around, many thoughts swimming through my head. 'How would I be able to help the Olympians? Why me? I'm only a demigod, how would I be able to defeat an ancient evil?' I asked myself.

 **"You will have the power to defeat him. That is part of my gift, I am giving you my blessing, Perseus. With it, you will gain all of my power. You will be the ultimate warrior, capable of performing feats the you only dreamed of. The other, is that I am giving you something to disguise your appearance."**

Void held out his hand, and a black cloak spawn on my back. My face was covered with a black metal that was unknown to me, that formed to my face like the Nightingale Hood from a game called Skyrim. The cloak was attached to the armor by the symbol of Void, a circle of metal that was engraved with a white dragon as its design. **"The cloak will make it so that nobody will be able to see your face, unless you allow them to. You will be able to be completely hidden when you are in the shadows, and you can turn invisible whenever you feel it is appropriate to. Also, the mask changes your voice so that no one can figure out who you are."**

 **"Now onto your powers. You can corrupt magical items so that they're under your control, you can brainwash people into following your command, you now have the ability to fly, you can disarm enemies with a single look, you can teleport, you can absorb the life essences of those that you curse with it, you can produce Void Lightning, you can stop projectiles from injuring you, you can level an entire city just by pointing your hamnd at it, and finally, you can turn into a large white dragon, which is my true form."** said Void. As he finished, he turned into his true form with a burst of bright light. Standing there was the largest dragon I've ever seen. He looked like he would cover Texas, he was so huge. **"Behold my true form, Perseus. This is the power of Void."** said Void.

 **"Perseus, before you go, you should make an alias for yourself, so that people won't recognize you."** said Void. I sat down and started to think. 'What should I call myself? Outcast.' I had no idea where the name came from, but it seemed very fitting for me. "I'm going to call myself Outcast." **"How fitting. Are you ready to leave?"** asked Void. "Yes, I am." I replied. **"Good. Now I'm going to open a portal that appears at Camp Half-Blood. Goodbye, Perseus."** said Void. He roared and then a glowing-white portal that opened five feet in front of me. I nodded at him and walked into the portal.

 _Linebreak (Camp Half-Blood)_

 **Annabeth POV**

I was sitting in the Big House, talking to Chiron about expanding the archery range, when I felt a powerful presence enter the Camp. I felt it, since I'm the Major Goddess of Architecture and Strategy, the Patron of Camp Half-Blood, and the assistant to my mother, Athena. "Annabeth, did you feel that?" asked Chiron. I nodded in reply, knowing that that wasn't the presence of an Olympian god. I ran out to the porch and yelled, "Everyone, prepare for battle! There is a trespasser on the grounds, that is someone that we don't know! It could be a Titan, so be careful!"

Demigods were scrambling from left to right, everybody running to arm themselves from the potential danger that was near. We all gathered at the bottom of Half-Blood Hill, all dressed in full Greek armor. I summoned my weapons of power, which happened to be copies of my dagger that was given to me as a child. Each one had the power to send monsters to Tartarus, and they could also summon my pet owl, Arch, which was the size of a baby drakon. We all stood in battle formation, then I saw the trespasser. He was dressed in a black cloak, which seemed to absorb the light into it, and a mask that made it impossible to see his facial features.

I stepped in front of the demigods and shouted, "Who goes there?! You are not permitted to enter these grounds by order of my authority! Leave now or suffer the wrath of the Olympians!" The man continued to walk forward and everyone readied their weapons. "Archers, FIRE!" I yelled. A large volley of arrows blanketed the sky, hoping to bring down the enemy. As they were about to hiut, they all stopped in midair. They floiated there four a minute, until they fell down in a large heap of metal. The man continued to walk towards us, not phased in the slightest. "Everyone, ATTACK!" I yelled.

The demigods charged forth, running while screaming a battlecry. If the man knew better, he would have turned right back around and returned to where he came from. He raised his hand, and all of our weapons dropped to the ground as well. A look of shock came over our faces as we looked down at our weapons. The demigods and I rapidly overcame our stupor, and continued to charge towards the enemy. A son of Ares went to throw a punch at the man, but in an instant, he was roundhouse kicked and thrown ten feet away. After that, it all went downhill from there.

One by one, demigods were knocked-out cold by this amazing warrior standing before us. One demigod picked up his sword and snuck up behind the man, hoping to stab him in the back, but the man reached behind himself and grabbed the weapon with his bare hands. With an amazing feat of strength and agility, the man flipped himself backwards and kicked the kid in the face with both feet, very effectively knocking him out cold, sending the blade into the air. The man caught the sword, before it landed on the ground, and pointed it at me. "You, prepare yourself. I wanna see what you're made of." he told me.

I summoned my weapons back to me and held them in front of me. He slowly came over to me and got into a battle stance. "Ready when you are." he said. "I was born ready." I said. We both yelled and came barreling towards each other, before twelve flashes appeared near us. "That's enough." we heard. Standing there were all of the Olympians, decked out in full armor, each wielding their weapons of power. 'Oh crap.' I thought. This was about to get a whole lot more interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy Jackson: Outcast**

 _ **Last Time**_

I summoned my weapons back to me and held them in front of me. He slowly came over to me and got into a battle stance. "Ready when you are." he said. "I was born ready." I said. We both yelled and came barreling towards each other, before twelve flashes appeared near us. "That's enough." we heard. Standing there were all of the Olympians, decked out in full armor, each wielding their weapons of power. 'Oh crap.' I thought. This was about to get a whole lot more interesting.

 **NOW:**

 **Percy POV**

"Who are you?" asked Zeus. "It doesn't matter who I am. What does matter, is what I came here for." I replied. "And what is that, boy?" asked Zeus arrogantly. "You Olympians are in great danger, as well as your precious Earth. Am unspeakable evil is rising, one that will wreck havoc across the universe. You all are too weak to face him, you will all fall in battle if you try to fight him." "Ha, us weak. Do you know who you're talking to. We are the Olympians, nobody can defeat us." "Zeus, your arrogance will be your downfall. Olympians, will you listen to your king or will you listen to someone that can actually help you?" I asked them.

The gods all walked over behind Zeus, going against my will. "You see, boy. We Olympians are the strongest in the entire universe, no one can defeat us. Now you are going to become an example for what happens when someone goes against us!" shouted Zeus. "You just made a grave mistake." I said. All of the Olympians pointed their weapons at me, firing beams of energy at me, in a quick attempt to end my life.

As the beams rocketed towards me, I called upon Void for advise. 'Void, how do I use Void Lightning? I'm in a situation in which I'll need it.' I asked him. **'It works like your old powers, Percy. You will feel a tug in your gut when you use the power, except you will produce Void Lightning instead of water.'** he replied. 'Thank you, Void.' **'You do not need to thank me, Perseus. What you need to do is to pay attention to the fight. The blasts are going to make impact Percy, so defend yourself.'** said Void.

Once I felt his presence leave my brain, I reached inside my self. I found the power I needed, and I felt a tug in my gut. I lifted my arms as if I was blocking with a sword, and black lightning appeared in my hands. At that moment, the beams from the Olympians made contact mwith my lightning bolt, which was about the same length of Riptide when I owned it. Smoke covered the air, and the gods believed that I was dead. "Behold, campers. This is what happens when someone opposes us. We will..." I held the bolt next to his neck and said, "What will you do, Zeus? What will you do when everyone dies around you, and you are powerless to stop it?"

I removed the bolt and backed away, letting him regain his composure. Zeus turned around and raised his weapon. "You will die by my hand, boy!" he yelled. He swung his master bolt and I quickly parried his weapon with my own. Zeus slashed at my head and I ducked and punched him in his stomach. Zeus clutched his stomach in pain as I pointed my lightning bolt at his face. He regained his breath and then summoned some lightning in his hand, without me noticing it. He blasted it at me and it hit me in my chest. I flew back until I became lost in the clouds. I flew for hours, until it became night time. I saw that the gods were starting to celebrate, congratulating Zeus on his victory.

I stopped myself in midair, not realizing what I was doing, and jetted myself back towards Camp Half-Blood. The Olympians were staying at Camp for dinner, since they occasionally do so to spend time with their children. I crashed landed in front of the pavilion, landing in a three-point position (look it up). I looked up and then summoned my lightning bolt. "Zeus, stop. Just accept my help and the world will continue to exist." Zeus stood up from his tables and handed his crown to Thalia, for safekeeping. "Why won't you die, boy? Why do you continue, knowing that you cannot win against me?" Zeus asked. "It is you who cannot win Zeus. You are acting like your father."

As I said that, Zeus completely lost control over himself. Something within him snapped, and he went ballistic. He charged his master bolt with as much energy as he could, and threw it at me. I raised my hand, and I felt something tugging in my gut. Everyone gaspefd as I made Zeus' weapon of power completely stop in midair. A black smoke erupted within the bolt and corrupted it. I looked in awe as an exact replica of the master bolt that was colored black separated from its counterpart. It floated over to me, and I grabbed it. The bolt started to go haywire, sparking and shooting miniature bolts from it. As soon as it started, a black forcefield covered the bolt.

A black flash appeared behind the campers, and a woman came out of the portal. She was wearing a black dress that went down to her knees, and it hugged all of her curves. The dress was covered in what looked like stars, going up and down the attire. Her hair was midnight black and fell down to her lower back. Her irises were black with galaxies swimming in them. She stood at a whopping 5' 5".Her breasts were a solid D-cup and she had an ass to match. Everyone went down to one knee and bowed to the mystery woman. I didn't sense any kind of power from her, so I remained standing. Everybody looked at me as if I was crazy, but I stayed unmoving. She began to address the crowd. "Hello everyone, as you all know I am Chaos, the Creator of the Universe, and I a!m paying you this visit because I sensed a power source that was unfamiliar to me..." She looked over at me then she started to walk over.

She stood in front of me, me towering over her with my 6'3" height. "Are you the one I sensed?" Chaos asked me. "I guess so, but what does that have to do with anything? I asked her back. " She looked to the bolt in my hand and then at my chest. Her eyes widened with shock as she saw Void's mark. "Never in all my years would I thought that I would meet the Champion of Void." she said. "What do you mean the Champion of Void?" I asked Chaos. "It is prophesized that a lone warrior would acquire the Void Artifacts and the Blessing of Void, and would destroy the most evil being in the Multiverse. He would wield a blade of lightning and would become the Master of the Multiverse. He would be accompanied with his two wives and they would battle by his side. You are that warrior." answered Chaos.

"Great, another prophecy." I said aloud. "Olympians, all hail the Champion of Void!" yelled Chaos.

 _Linebreak_

I was approached by everyone in Camp Half-Blood, including the gods as I sat next to Chaos at the head table. "Where did you come from?" "What are your powers?" "How old are you?" ."What are your weapons? " "Do you have a girlfriend?" These were all questions that I heard as I was just trying to relax. During the onslaught of questions, I stealthily snuck away and walked down to the lake, for a midnight swim. I tried to take the armor off, but it wouldn't budge. I tried for what seemed like an hour, to remove the armor that was stuck to my body. 'Why can't I take off this armor?' I asked myself.

"It appears that you are cursed to forever wear this armor." I turned around to see Chaos walking towards me. She was now dressed in a T-shirt and sweat pants, with her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"What do you mean forever?" I asked her. "I mean that the Olympians made it so that you cannot remove the armor." she replied. "You are the Creator, are you not? Why can't you remove the curse?" I asked. "It is not that simple. I need to perform a ceremony that will remove the curse. However, I need specific materials to be able to do the ceremony. It could take up to a month to collect the items I need." said Chaos. I sighed and then looked out at the water. "OK. I guess I'll train for a month until you van perform the ceremony. For now, I'm going to take a swim." I replied. I walked out into the water and began to swim.

I looked back to see that Chaos was no longer on the beach. I then returned my eyes forward and was met with the person in question. "If you were looking for me, I'm right here." said Chaos. "I thought that you left to go to the Big House." I replied. "I figured that I could join you, as you can tell." I looked down to see that Chaos was now wearing a black bikini, with her hair still in a ponytail. "OK, but can you keep up?" I asked her. "Oh, please. I'm not the Creator for nothing, so let's go." she replied. With that she sped of, swimming like she was an Olympic athlete.

'This is going to be a long month.' I thought before I swam after her.

 **Annabeth POV**

The Champion of Void. I don't know what to think of him. One minute he's fighting the Olympians, the next he's being bowed to by the Olympians. I didn't really like him, but I respected him for his combat skills. But for some reason, he seemed so familiar, as if I knew him from somewhere. Oh well, I should probably go to bed in my palace on Olympus. I teleported myself to the front door of my palace and then opened it, being met with the excellent architecture of the building. The walls were constructed of marble and were accented with Celestial Bronze highlights. The inside was decorated with pictures of my family and pictures of my husband, Matt. We met each other during the winter solstice, the one where I was offered godhood. He was already the Minor God of Archery and Swordsmanship, so we hit it off pretty quickly. He took me out to a club to celebrate my godhood and we danced the night away.

By the time that we left, I was so drunk that I could barely keep myself standing. Matt had to carry me to my mother's palace and tuck me in, since my palace hadn't been constructed yet. The next day, I woke up with a massive headache and I threw up next to the bed. I ran to the bathroom and puked my guts out. Once I was finished, I took off my clothes and jumped in the shower. I felt instantly better as I cleaned myself. I left the shower and got dressed, putting on clean clothes. Once I got dressed, I saw a note sitting on the bedside table. It was written by Matt and it said for me to call him if I was interested. So I did and we have been happy together ever since.

I signed in happiness as I remembered my memories. I soon broke from my trance and began to get ready for bed. I put on my pajamas and curled up in the sheets. As I fell asleep, I began to think of a man with black hair and sea-green eyes. I didn't know why, but he seemed so comforting to me. 'Who are you?' was the last thing I thought before I drifted off to the realm of Morpheus.

 _Linebreak (8 Hours Later)_

 **Percy POV**

I was looking at my master bolt, admiring the pure energy arching off of it. I had contained it in a forcefield, so that no danger would occur to me or to others. I looked over to see Chaos passed out on my bed in the Big House. And before you ask no we didn't have sex, she was just tired after our midnight swim, so she slept in the bed and I slept on the floor. 'This would make an excellent weapon, but how should I contain its insane power?' I asked myself. I put away the bolt and looked at the sleeping Chaos. She looked so peaceful, so I decided that I would let her sleep. I walked out of the Big House and flew to Olympus. There was supposed to be a meeting about why I'm here and I wanted to look around before out started, to see what was new there.

I flew higher and higher into the sky, easily breaking the sound barrier as I gained momentum. I broke through the clouds above the Empire State Building, looking upon the top of the mountain that the gods reside on. I looked and saw that there were a couple of new buildings that I had not seen before. I flew over to one of them and landed in front of the door. I walked in and saw that the building was a museum of sorts. I walked around and looked at the exhibits, one of them was the Golden Fleece, now housed in a glass display case for all to see. I continued to look around and I stumbled upon a case that startled me. Inside of it was Riptide, now covered with grime and streaked with dirt.

I looked down at the plaque under the display case and it read, ' _Anaklusmos aka Riptide. This sword was created by Poseidon and was given to Heracles by Zoë Nightshade, daughter of Atlas. Eons later, it was wielded by a son of Poseidon, whose name was lost to time. He is probably dead now and resides in Elysium.'_ I left the museum in a hurry, not sure what to think of the plaque. I eventually found the throne room and entered, seeing that I should be early for this meeting. Only one other person was there, and she had blonde hair the went down to her mid-back. She looked really similar, and she kind of looked like Annabeth, but by now she would be in her late forties. I realized that she was the girl that I was going to fight, so I approached her lightly. She saw me out of the corner of her eye and she turned towards me. "Hey. Sorry that I beat down the campers and almost fought you." I said. She just ignored me and took out her phone, beginning to scroll through it.

I just brushed it off and stood over in a corner, waiting for the rest of the Olympians to arrive. One by one, the gods grew to their true height and sat down on their thrones. Once everyone was seated, Zeus began to address the crowd. "Hello all. As you know, a mysterious person has appeared from some unknown location. He says that a great danger is arising and he is here to stop this threat. So now, I leave him to tell us more about himself, and the mission that he has here. Take it away." said Zeus as he returned to his throne. I walked to the middle of the throne room, ready to talk to the people present.

"My name is Outcast. I am the Champion of Void. I have just recently learned about this position, thanks to Chaos, but this in no way affects my ability to complete my mission. Anyways, I will talk about myself first, and then I will talk about the threat that we all face." I began to think up a story, so that none of the gods would discover my true identity. "I was once from Earth, and I was a demigod. However, I was different from the rest, as I was more powerful than every other one. I was also greedy. I wanted to gain more power, so I abandoned the gods and set out on my own. I became a mercenary for whoever payed best, and I was good at it. I killed thousands of people, and I felt no remorse whatsoever. But, I gained enemies, dangerous enemies. One night, I was walking home after a job, when a group of people approached me. They all drew guns and knives and started to attack me. I managed to take down one of them, but I was outnumbered."

"I crawled down the street, beaten and bloody, on the verge of death. I barely managed to make it back to my front door, before I passed out from blood loss. As I was unconscious, a being formed itself in my mind. It was Void. He..." I was interrupted by Chaos running up to me and grabbing my hand. "You met my father?" she asked me as the Olympians all gasped at the question. "Yes, I have met Void. What, is something wrong?" I asked her. "I thought my father was dead. He just disappeared, I didn't know what happened to him." said Chaos as she began to cry. I brought her into a hug as the tears cascaded down her face. After a couple minutes, I motioned for one of the gods to take her. Poseidon came down and took her off to the side, so that I could continue my story.

"So, anyways, Void came in my mind and began to speak. He said that I would get another chance at life if I came to work for him. I thought about my past life and how I wanted redemption, so I immediately agreed to the deal. I was then trained by him and I received his blessing. I then came to Camp Half-Blood and you all know the rest. Now onto my mission. My mission is to defeat Nothing, Void's younger brother. He was imprisoned in the Earth many millions of years ago by their father, who jailed him because of a very heinous crime. If I don't defeat him, the universe will come to an end. There will be destruction and death that has never been seen in all of history." I said as everyone looked at each other, as the gods started chattering.

Zeus raised his hand, signaling that he wanted everyone to be quite. Once everybody stopped talking, he looked down at me. "Outcast," he started, "we, the Olympians, believe you. We will do everything in our power to help you with this endeavor. So tell us what you need, and we will provide it." said Zeus. 'Wow, Zeus has actually gained some compassion. Didn't see that coming.' I thought. "OK, what I need is a place to sleep, a laboratory, some strong metals, a forge, and a place to train. That is all." I finished. "Your requests are well within reason, so I will allow it. Hephaestus will provide you with the metals and the laboratory which will be located in Camp Half-Blood, where you will stay in the Poseidon cabin, since it has been unoccupied for thirty years. You can train in the arena for however long you need. You can use the forge in the camp to make whatever you need. I will have our Patron Goddess of Camp Half-Blood take you to the cabin. We will call for you in a month, to see how you are doing, for now go and train. Annabeth, please come here." finished Zeus.

Out of nowhere, the goddess in question flashed herself into the throne room. She walked towards me and grabbed my shoulder. "Hang on." was all she said as we teleported to camp. Once we landed, she ripped her hand from my shoulder and pushed me to the ground. Annabeth stood over me and said, "If you try to fight me again, it'll be the last thing you ever do." She immediately moved away and teleported back to Olympus. I got up and dusted myself off before walking into the cabin. The inside looked exactly the same, like before I was sent to the Void. I walked around the cabin for a couple minutes, regaining the feel for the place, before I summoned a Void Lightning bolt. "I guess it's time to train."

 **(A/N:) Did you guys like the chapter? Please review or PM me any questions you have, or thoughts about what to do with Percy, Annabeth, and Chaos in future chapters. Feel free to give me any suggestions on how to make chapters better. Thanks, bye!**


End file.
